This invention relates to a vehicle equipped with an hybrid four wheel drive system that is simpler to install than conventional four wheel drive systems, and may allow partial regenerative braking, depending on the configuration of the invention. Specifically, multiple embodiments are disclosed, all of which are characterized by a vehicle having a conventional rear wheel driveline as well as a conventional driving front axle. In lieu of a transfer case and front propeller shaft, as is often used in four wheel drive vehicles, the front axle is powered by an hydraulic motor. Pressurized hydraulic fluid is provided by an hydraulic pump driven by the vehicle main engine.